


《二次发育》

by momokuuuuuu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momokuuuuuu/pseuds/momokuuuuuu





	《二次发育》

“鸣人，你是不是二次发育了？”

“卡卡西老师你在说什么？不可能的，绝对不可能的！”虽然这么说，鸣人还是下意识地低头看了一下自己的胸部，嗯，确实有些不对劲。

或许，自己有必要去一趟医院。

从医院出来，鸣人将手里的检查报告捏成了一团，扔进了路边的垃圾桶里。该死！乳腺发育到底是什么鬼？

我们的预备火影漩涡鸣人很苦恼，他现在很想给这一切的始作俑者宇智波佐助用上一套螺旋丸，从木叶村头打到木叶村尾。

回到家，佐助不出鸣人意料正横躺在沙发上看新出的剧集《木叶情史》。

“鸣人？”即使知道是爱人回家了，佐助的视线还是没有从电视上移开。

鸣人双手交叉放在胸前，他越看沙发上那个长着一张帅脸的男人越不顺眼，混蛋，“宇智波佐助，你有没有觉得我最近有哪里不一样了？”

“有哪里不一样吗？让我想想，鸣人你身材匀称，成年之后发育得越来越好了，硬要说的话，宝贝儿，你最近是不是没有好好保养你的翘臀，感觉手感没有以前好了，应该报个健身班的…”

鸣人现在只想给佐助来上两拳，真是个混蛋。“是胸部，宇智波佐助！该死的！我乳腺发育了！全都是你的错！”

“嗯？你说的乳腺发育，就是我想的那个乳腺发育吗，宝贝儿？”即使是花花公子宇智波佐助，听到乳腺发育这个词的时候，也是吃了一惊。

“我刚刚去过医院做检查，混蛋，你知道我有多尴尬吗！一个男人做胸部检查！还被医生问东问西！”鸣人说着将沙发上的靠枕扔在了佐助的脸上，以此泄愤。

“等等，你让别的男人碰了你的胸部！”显然，佐助没有抓住重点，“你等我一下，我现在就去把那个该死的医生干掉。”说着佐助拿起来挂在墙壁上的草薙。

“你有毛病吗！佐助！我们现在讨论的是乳腺发育！我！乳腺发育！”鸣人已经完全放飞自我了，这么羞耻的词语，一次又一次的脱口而出。“这个月我们分房睡！”

“不！”佐助抗议，但，抗议无效。

深夜。

鸣人已经进入梦乡。

迷迷糊糊之间，鸣人感觉到有只手在摸他，所以他下意识的说着，“够了，佐助，把你的手拿开。”

等等！鸣人惊醒，他睁开眼就看见有个家伙正趴在他的身上，解他的睡衣扣子。

“我说了，不行，等我的病好了你才能回来！”

“我只是想给你检查一下。”佐助委屈巴巴坐在床边上，这招对鸣人一直很有用，一旦犯了错，只需要睁着眼睛看着，挤出两滴眼泪，鸣人一定会就范。

“好…好吧。”鸣人觉得自己一定会是睡糊涂了，不然他怎么会答应了佐助给他做什么所谓的检查，他应该知道的！他早就该猜到的！这个家伙怎么可能光光给他检查！

等鸣人清醒过来的时候，他已经被佐助按在了床上，身上的睡衣已经被全部脱下，只剩下印着鱼板图样的白色内裤还穿在身上。

佐助正舔弄鸣人的乳头，刚刚他仔细“检查”了一番，他的火影大人，真的“发育”了。

被佐助含在嘴里的乳头较之前来说大了不少，而乳晕也大了一圈，不过还是诱人的嫩粉色，让他忍不住想咬上一口。

“嘶，不要，佐助，不要，医生说了，就是因为之前做爱的时候被你咬得太用力了才会这样！”鸣人还残存着理智，喝止住了身上的家伙。

听见身下的人这么说着，虽然有些不舍，佐助还是松开了鸣人的乳头，粉色的乳头上残留着水渍，佐助咽了咽口水，理智告诉他，千万不能再碰鸣人的胸部，不然一定会被踢下床。

佐助借着床头暗暗的灯光细细看着鸣人，不管是多少次，他都不会厌，虽然已经成年许久，依旧长着一副娃娃脸的爱人真是惹人犯罪。

佐助牵住了鸣人的手，他们十指紧扣。

佐助想接吻，想好好亲吻鸣人，他俯下身，轻咬着鸣人的下唇，将他含在嘴里，真是美味。

鸣人松开了佐助的手，转而勾住了他的脖子，这是邀请的意思，佐助知道，他们一起了十年，在床上十分的契合。

佐助不再小心翼翼，而是立刻捧住了爱人的脸，吻了下去，他们的舌头纠缠着，发出色情的水声，在做爱的时候，“滋滋”的水声比任何催情的药物都有效。

两个人接吻，总是鸣人先败下阵来，佐助放开了正喘着粗气的爱人，两人接吻产生的津液鸣人来不及咽下去，嘴角流出了淫靡的痕迹。

“鸣人，不要再勾引我了，你应该摸一下，我早就已经硬梆梆了。”像是要证明自己似的，佐助握住了鸣人的右手，探向了自己的下身。

鸣人摸到了那个早就挺立的大家伙，习惯性地撸动了起来，而佐助也将身下人的内裤完全扒下。

他们互相帮助，鸣人在佐助的手里释放了，精液喷了一手，还有他自己的小腹上。

佐助也需要释放，但光靠鸣人的手可不行，他打开床头柜，拿出了前些天买的润滑剂，挤了一些在右手上，以及，他的性器上。“是新买的蕃茄味的。”

手指上，润滑剂混合着精液，很顺利的进入了鸣人的身体，只是一根手指而已，鸣人没有任何不适的感觉，佐助仔细地做着扩张，滑腻的水声在房间里回荡着，鸣人紧闭着双眼，脸已经红了一片，不知道是因为身上的热度还是因为害羞。

从一根手指到三根手指，佐助知道，鸣人已经准备好了接受他的进入，抽出扩张的手指，将自己的性器抵在了穴口，他不着急进去，而是慢慢磨蹭着。

“够了，佐助！”

“已经忍不住了吗！那就求我吧！”佐助总是这样，他喜欢看鸣人求饶的样子。

“不做的话就从我身上下去！”

“真是倔强啊，但我就喜欢你这样的！”佐助没有给鸣人反应的机会直接整根没入了他的身体，他们早就习惯了彼此。

“要开始动了，宝贝儿，看着我！”佐助强迫鸣人睁开眼睛，有了他的注视，总能让佐助更加兴奋。

每次深入，佐助都爱说些下流话，“看，宝贝儿，我的阴茎正在你的身体里，你感受到了吗？”

“鸣人，我正在干你的敏感点，爽吗！”

“快看，润滑剂都打出泡沫了，我可真是厉害。”

鸣人不是那种在喜欢在做爱的时候说话的人，他只能“嗯嗯”的回应着，偶尔发出满足的喘息声。

房间里满是肉体撞击的“啪啪”声，还有黏腻的水声，以及，佐助满嘴的骚话。

鸣人不知道自己被顶弄了多久，终于，佐助在他身上快速抽插了起来，他抱紧了身上的人，等待着释放。

鸣人的呻吟声，佐助低沉的喘息声，交错着。

两个人赤裸相拥，“鸣人！我们生个孩子吧！”佐助说完，全部释放在了鸣人的身体里，他感受到了身下之人微微地颤抖。

佐助休息了一会儿，抱着他的宝贝儿去了浴室，忍着再来一次的欲望，给他做了全面的清理。

“鸣人，你说，乳腺发育会不会让你跟女人一样分泌乳汁，那可真是太刺激了。”佐助将鸣人紧紧抱在怀里，轻轻抚摸着他柔顺的头发。

“你想都不要想，医生说了，只要不再受刺激就会好。”鸣人累的不行，见身后的人没再说话便沉沉的睡去了。

感觉到鸣人已经入睡，佐助翻了个身，拿起床头的手机，想了想，打开了某个论坛发出了一条消息，求助：怎么样能让男性产乳。


End file.
